stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
089: Skip
Skip, A.K.A. Experiment 089, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to skip time by ten minutes, but had a flaw in his programming so that he skips ahead ten years instead. When used by someone, it will actually seem as if that person disappeared for one decade. Luckily, he has a reset button that will bring the time traveler back to the original time they started in. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was originally designed to skip time by ten minutes (because Jumba was too impatient to wait for his microwave to reheat his leftovers), but there was an error in his program; when the button on 089's head was pressed, he instead skipped ahead ten years. Lilo used 089 to jump ahead 10 years and become a teenager, then 20 years later to become a full-fledged adult. However, since Lilo and Stitch were gone for 20 years, no one was there to catch experiments except Gantu. So 20 years later, Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Personality Rather than being a troublesome experiment, Skip is rather wobbly and clumsy and enjoys exploring his surroundings. He is also surprisingly happy-go-lucky and easygoing, often smiling and not caring about being confined. Unlike most of his cousins, he doesn't cause trouble on purpose, but tends to cause unforeseen consequences when someone activates his powers. He seems slightly dazed at times, not paying attention to what others are saying and not being observant of his surroundings. Appearance Skip is a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with a large head with small white eyes with black pupils, two green dots on his head that serve as buttons, a red nose and a wide mouth with a plump body. He always wobbles when he walks. Special Abilities Each time someone presses the button on Skip's head, Skip and anyone near him will be transported ten years into the future. While to them it only feels like a few seconds, those who are transported actually go missing for one decade and are not immune to the relative aging their species is subjected to in the time that lapses between each "skip". Luckily, Skip also has a reverse setting that sends him and his user back to the present day. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Skip ScreenCapture 02.10.13 23-49-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-15.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-50-21.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-32.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-01.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-01.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 0-58-55.jpg ScreenCapture 04.10.13 1-27-48.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-49-14.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-52-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-40.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-55-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-58-33.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-18.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-00-55.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-24.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-53.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-03-45.jpg|Lilo pressing Skip's button ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-10.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-43.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-05.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-38.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-08-45.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-39-37.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-40-56.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-42-45.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-24.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-35.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-46.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-46-06.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-47-27.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-52.jpg ScreenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-45-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-46-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-55-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-47.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-01-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-05.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-11-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-52-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-35.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-20.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-58-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-47-57.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-45.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-53-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-58.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-46.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-06-04.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-08-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 12-45-02.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 12-56-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-48-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-13-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-14-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-02.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-34.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-56.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-57.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-18-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-33.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-47.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-21-29.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-08.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-54-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-55-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-18.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-57-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-29.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-35-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-36-42.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-27.jpg|Points to his reset button ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-47.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-41-00.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-49-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-51-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-15.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-51.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-39.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-57-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-09.jpg|Lilo, Stitch and Skip in the present ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-49.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-59-57.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 16-00-21.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 16-03-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 16-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.10.13 16-07-13.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Skip.png|Misidentified as Experiment 531 (Hisee) Miscellaneous Panes20.jpg Skip's Image.jpg Trivia *Skip was activated off-screen. *Skip is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Clink, Nosox, and Bragg. *Skip is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males